


Ours is the House of Fire and Blood

by nuckertuck



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuckertuck/pseuds/nuckertuck
Summary: Daenerys hasn't felt at peace since Missandei.Spoilers about 8x05/8x06 likely to be discussed in this, do not read unless you're ready for wrath.





	Ours is the House of Fire and Blood

The quiet calms her.

When it’s quiet, she can embrace everything surrounding her more easily, she can forget herself in stark stillness of it all. She forces Tyrion to dismiss all of the other servants and guards for Drogon now needs their forces. 

The enemies are everywhere, and if she cannot protect her children, what is she left with? Greyworm won’t look at her, the fury in his eyes at her order to retreat to Dragonstone at war with his need to charge ahead. He is an Unsullied, he is the Commander, and he is free, but he is not. 

His oath to Missandei is now broken, and all he has left to tether him to this world is his oath to her.

And now his oath has shifted to her remaining child. Greyworm watches over him, barely sleeping, and keeps patrols ongoing. There is soon to be a shortage in food, for the dragons, and Daenerys knows that she will need to sacrifice horses for they can no longer afford to let Drogon hunt on his own. 

The enemies are everywhere. She can hear the hateful voice of Lady Sansa, demanding more for the North echo in her head, suspicious eyes viewing her as nothing more than the Mad King’s daughter. She can hear the doubts that litter the words of her own advisors, the conflict in Jon Snow - nay, Aegon’s - voice as he pleaded for her loyalty to his humanity, the voice of her own dearest as she asked her Mhysa to withhold her own. 

And now, she can hear the actual footsteps behind her. 

“Is something the matter with Drogon,” Daenerys asks sharply, without turning her eyes away from the view before her. 

“There is something that you should know.” 

Greyworm’s reply is tinged with something that sends a trickle of paranoia running down her spine. 

She waits, still concentrated on the flying birds over the seas, flying as far away and as freely as they wanted. 

“There is talk of another heir. A  _Northern_  heir.”

She smiles softly and continues watching. This miserable place has never known what it is like to burn and to be free of its restrictions, to be free of its chains. 

She will show them. 

She turns and eyes Greyworm before replying in the Common Tongue. 

“Bring Varys to me. And then we will discuss.”

* * *

 

Varys informs her that Jon Snow has arrived, along with the rest of the Northern forces. That the delays were caused by nothing but weather problems and such. 

He keeps pace with her as he speaks, and she can hear the wavering in his voice begin the closer they get to Drogon. She stops him by the patrol, exchanging words to see if there is any fear or change in her child’s diet before gesturing him to continue. 

“Your Grace, I believe that we are still in the odds to defeat the Lannisters,” he says, his voice muffling in the breeze. “It will just take us a bit longer. Perhaps we should have Jon Snow begin the assault on the Red Keep and use that as a way to destroy the Fleet, as they cannot provide cover for all areas at once.”

Daenerys looks at him thoughtfully and steps closer to Drogon. “I think that’s a good idea,” she says, because truly, honestly, she does think it’s a good one. 

“I must say, though,” she continues, pausing thoughtfully for a second. “I’ve never been able to properly thank you for all of your services so far. Tell me, what is it that you desire?”

“Your Grace, it is the Realm that I serve,” he glibly replies, bowing his head in thankfulness. “And you are the best thing for the realm.”

She smiles and looks him in the eye. 

She thinks of all that she has lost since acquiring him as counsel, the laughable kings that he’d served before her. The tyrants, the mad ones, the drunks, the whores. She has nothing to say to him anymore. 

But she does have words for Drogon. 

The wind is nothing like it was the day Missandei died, and Varys’ ashes are all that remain. She briefly considers throwing them into the sea, but she decides that she does not care. 

She is Daenerys Stormborn, born of fire and blood, and the breaker of chains. She will have her peace, she will have her way.

Greyworm nods and shouts to the troops to ready themselves and she sags against her child for comfort. 

_This is it, my child_ , she pleads.  _This is our end game. Let us be home and free at last._

There is nothing for her in this wretched kingdom and no place is safe for her. So she will leave her mark on this world, on this continent and make sure that none forget the woman Daenerys Targaryen, who did all she could until everything was taken away. 

* * *

Afterwards, when there is nothing but ashes left to show for the city and the Red Keep, she stands in the Throne Room, oddly remembering the steps she took once before. Jon’s behind her, she can feel him, she knows that he will not forgive her for taking the city, taking what is rightfully hers. 

Taking what could’ve been rightfully theirs, if he had just kept his mouth shut. She knows that Sansa will whisper to the ears of the Lords she has already danced graces about, knows that Arya is a bigger threat than any other. She knows that all she has is an injured child, a lover that betrayed her and that she betrayed in turn. Her men lay dying, tired outside. Her forces ache for the warmth from the sun, the warmth from her rulings from what seems to be a lifetime ago. 

Greyworm has promised her already. 

Drogon lets out a puff of hot air and she smiles at him before addressing Jon. 

“He is still my beautiful child,” she says, before climbing up his back and she can see the apprehension in Jon’s eyes as she climbs. “He has never betrayed me, never forgotten me and has always come to me when I needed him.”

She settles in and gently pats Drogon on the neck. 

“And you have,” she states and briefly relishes the way Jon has to battle his instinct to lift a sword against her. 

“Dany, you are my Queen,” he calmly states and she watches as he tries to edge forward. Drogon growls, and he stops, glancing up warily at her. “I’ve knelt  _to you_. The Throne is yours. It’s all yours.”

She smiles sadly before turning Drogon to the the side. 

“This is what happens when you betray me,” she says, before directing her thoughts where she wanted to feel the flames, visualising them in her child’s eye before finishing her sentence. 

She utters her command and hears the strangled cry of her name beneath the sound of the roaring flames. She closes her eyes and relishes it before reigning in Drogon. 

“There is no Throne, and I am not your Queen,” she says, readying Drogon for flight. 

“There is nothing but the ashes of the things I’ve lost in this godforsaken land. I have done you a service, and rid you of Cersei,” she says and looks at Jon one last time.

“You may have my blood running through your veins, but you will never have me again. Farewell, Jon Snow, for we shall never meet again.”

And she ascends, higher and higher, until there is nothing but stillness because even the wind can’t reach her now and all she can feel is Drogon’s heart at one with her own and now finally, again, she can feel it. 

She can feel the calm but mostly, the peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit, I haven't written in YEARS and this is super unedited, but fuck everyone and fuck everything I am solidly QUEEN DANY TEAM FAM
> 
> Fuck Jon too for what's a-coming. 
> 
> Dany deserved to live on her own and leave with Drogon, aka the only person solidly left for her and loved her unconditionally. 
> 
> This is super unedited, sorry for any mistakes, I will happen correct if anyone leaves a message/comment! 
> 
> Have a good day :)


End file.
